


The pact

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Consent, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Love, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A young woman goes out one night alone on her way home.She notices a furry creature lurking in the woods.the problem is that she had no idea what it was or what it wants for her.Until it's too late.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne & Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	The pact

One summer night a woman in white travels down a dirt road on her way home. Holding a basket of fruits in her hand and whistling sweet tunes along the way.

The woman take longer than usual on her trip. The nature of the woods were so beautiful that she couldn't keep away from it.

That's when she decided to for us on her trip, when she was greeted by a strange creature in front of her.

A Fox with black crimson fur with deep blue eyes, looking directly at her.

The woman was stunned at first, but calm down and let out a warm smile.

"Hello little fox, don't you have a family to go with"

The fox cocked it's head.

"Or no, are you hungry? "She asked" I got some fruit I can lend to you, unless foxes don't eat apples"

She kneel down and took out the smallest Apple she could find from her basket and reached it out to it. The fox was hesitant at first, but then took it into his mouth and are it all up.

The fox trotted down The dirt road but stopped to look at her. She assumed it wanted her to follow it, so she followed the strange fox down the road and finally to her home near the river.

"Thank you for taking me home, that was very nice of you"She smiled

It nodded it head, before running off deep into the woods.

" My, what a sweet fox"she giggled "By the looks of it, it believe that's a boy"

*********************

The next night the woman went down the road to home but this time she had a basket full of oranges instead. She got lost into the nature of the woods again and took a while for her to keep her focus on the task at hand and when she did, she a greeted by a strange creature.

It was a fox, but it was a fox as white as snow, and eyes green as jade, looking directly at her.

"My it seems this is the second time I was greeted by a fox"she chuckled" Want an orange "

The fox was not as hesitant as the black one from last night, it came over to her and say down eating for her to take the peel off of the orange and and give it to it. 

The woman let it's due and and kissed it's nose, before walking all the way back home to rest.

**********************  
Another night came and this time she was at home, drinking her tea she just made before retiring to bed. As she kept on sipping she suddenly heard knocking on her door. 

She placed the tea done and went over to the door to open it.

"Yes, do you need something from..."

She was instantly greeted by two men looking directly at her. One with long black hair, blue eyes, and a black kimono; and the other with white hair, green eyes, and a white kimono.

"Oh, hello misters, are you looking for something?"

They didn't respond. Just kept on looking at her. The woman grew confused. What did they want her for? 

"Hello, do you two need anything?"

But that when she looked into their eyes, they were so familiar that at that moment she gasped.

Those fixes that she saw on the road. They were just ordinary foxes.

They were kitsune.

She had to take a step backwards from not falling in pure shock to the discovery, with every step she took they went deeper into her house and until she was in her bedroom, now on the floor. Still looking dead at them.

They kneel down to her, placing their hands gently on her face. They were on each side of her touching her hair and clothing curiously. She was frozen, she could move at all. It was like those kitsune had her under some spell.

It all seemed like that for a little bit, until the black kitsune reached for under her garments.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked

The black Fox went to her ear and said in a deep low voice.

"Taking what's ours"

The white kitsune giggled and said.

"And you belong to us now"

"This has to be some trick, I know you type of Yokai, you're tricksters"she said sheepishly" You trick humans for your own enjoyment"

They chuckled softly.

"No, no trick"the black Fox said" We just want what we want, and that... "

The white Fox lifted up her leg.

"Is you" they finished

The white Fox licked his lips, ready to do the most obvious thing to her. While the dark fox just looked at him, and kissed his lips. 

"Honey, I want to play with her now"he whined

" And we will my sweet"the dark fox said

The dark fox took of her undergarments and threw them away.

"I'll go first" He said to the white Fox

The woman just stood their silent, waiting for them to do the deed when they suddenly stopped. They two foxes looked at their left and then looked at each other.

"Humans"they said

Immediately they turned into their true form and darted out of the house, leaving the woman half naked and flustered.

Turns out a group of villagers were passing by after a festival they had earlier.

They must of spooked them away.

But one things for sure.

They were gonna do it.

And we're not afraid of it.

****************************************

The next night, the woman walked down the dirt road to home with apples and oranges in her basket this time. She didn't get lost into the woods and was determined to get home.

Why?

Because the last two times that happened two make kitsune coated her home and tried to had sex with her.

She wasn't afraid.

Just concerned.

But as she thought the foxes were gone for good.

There they were, in human form, waiting for her.

" My my, did you really think just because some humans spooked us that we won't be coming back for you? "The white Fox giggled" Now that is a fools game"

"Don't down her honey, she's just surprised" the black fox smirked"I mean we were gonna do the deed"

"I know, but I find it adorable" he gushed"I can't wait until I came have her"

"You mean we?"

" Oh yes honey"

"Excuse me, sirs?" the woman said sheepishly

"Yes?" they said in a cheerful tone

"Are you two...married?"

" Yes, we are"the white Fox said

"Then why are you trying to get me?"

" Because we can make offspring, and you are the perfect candidate, besides, we were going to get you even if we wanted children or not"

He giggled again.

"Well, shall we take you here or what?"

" Honey, that's not appropriate, I believe our beloved home will be better suited for a woman like her"The black Fox said softly to him

The two kitsune took her hand and guided her into the woods, until they made it to their beloved mansion, far away from anyone else. They went inside and to the bedroom where they'll be doing the deed at. They lied the woman in the bed and stripped her of all of her clothing, including theirs. 

"You are ours now sweetheart, after tonight, you will be our wife"

***************************

The woman woke up from her slumber with the two foxes, lying next to her in the bed. She could remember everything that happened that night.

The black one went first, then the white one. Then they did it together, and then she was part of the party.

After multiple round she was just as into it as they were.

They even marked her neck to claim their new territory.

With only a white sheet to cover her body and snuck out of the room and explored the rest of the mansion. She even went to check outside and was shocked by the beautiful sunshine that seemed through the curtains.

"Beautiful isn't it"a soft voice said behind her

She looked around and saw that the black fox was there, smiling at her.

"Yeah it is, you know black Fox ... "

"Please it Bruce, and my...I mean, our husband is Jack"

"Oh, I'm Sara"she blushed

" you're not scared of me are you? "

"No, I'm not, it's just that, you and Jack made me flustered, I've never experience such sexual tension in my life, but I'm glad I did"

"Honey, what's going on"Jack yawned as he went over to the two

" nothing to worry about just talking to our wife"he smiled

"So what's gonna happen to me now, I have family, and I don't think my parent would be too happy about me marrying kitsune" Sara sighed

"Does your parent living in the village nearby?"

"Yes"

"You'll be fine, I'm familiar with them, they trust us"

"Oh, okay, but why did you run off before ?"

" Because we got spooked"Jack laughed"Nothing more, but that behind us now"

"Come Sara, let head back to the bed, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to"Bruce said seductively

" We do? "She said flustered

" oh yes, come on, let's have some fun"

After that day, from her on out, Sara was now part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic
> 
> Please like and comment :)
> 
> This is the sequel to kitsune, where Bruce and Jack decide to find a wife so they could have children. Plus they just wanted to.


End file.
